MY woman: for Stormsoul22
by Merucha
Summary: Franky worries about Robin, and for a reason...and no one else can lay a hand on her.  NO. ONE. FraRo, Probably Franky is somewhat OOC.


**Sorry it took so long, but at least Franky isn't COMPLETELY OOC. I think.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING FRANKY. AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE ACTS, 'CAUSE I'M NOT THAT FAR GONE IN THE ANIME. SO, SORRY.**

**Warning: Probably MAJOR OOC-ness, I wouldn't know. Also Franky/Robin and the tiniest suggestiveness at the end.**

* * *

><p>It had been five hours, thirty-six minutes, and 42 seconds since Nico Robin should have returned. She did warn all of them that she might be staying out late, and they weren't in a hurry to leave, anyway. The Log Pose wouldn't set for another day. And Robin was as <em>femme fatalé <em>as the come, she could take care of herself, right? And then there was Luffy. Luffy loved all of his crewmates more than anything, and he said that Robin was probably fine, all things considered. But still….there was always a _but still._

And Franky just wouldn't feel right until he knew, for sure, that she was okay.

So, being as sneaky as a gigantic cyborg with electric blue hair and wearing a speedo could be, he snuck away while Usopp was causing a commotion.

Once he was out of ear-eye-and Usoppshot from the ship, there was no need for creeping in the shadows that didn't do much to hide him, so he resumed his normal pace, earning a few well-deserved glances his way. All in good fun; Franky loved attention, anyway. But as of now, he was too worried to be flanking his flashyness. Asking a few terrified citizens about the whereabouts of his woman, he'd learned that she was seen strutting in the bad side of town, and that wasn't ever good news for a lone woman. Usually, Franky didn't do worried, but this was Robin. She was…different, abnormal, phenomenal, just _Robin_, whom he was still just the teeniest bit wary of because of her hands and their…grabbing abilities.

And she was out here somewhere, and when he found her with her calm, green eyes and her silky hair and her -_whoa there _Franky, you're getting ahead of yourself….Franky chastised himself slightly before resuming his trail of thought; until he found Robin OK he'd just keep looking.

He found Robin, but not okay.

Over the span of exactly 3.08 seconds, Franky took in all the details of the scene before him; three guys were standing, snickering, one of them having his hand outstretched, like he was either about to or already had hit something. On the ground, limp, lifeless, was Robin, hands cuffed above her head with Seastone. And now one of the guys was unzipping his pants and Franky was seeing red, dashing towards them in just a few strides, fist connecting with the perverted man's entire face, sending him sprawling. Not wasting a second, Franky positioned himself so that he was standing over Robin, who still seemed unconscious, and with a single well-aimed throw of a fist, another guy was out cold. Franky kicked him for a good measure.

He hastily tried to undo Robin's cuffs, but his tools -handy as they were- weren't a match for seastone.

"Give. Me. The fucking. Key. Or I will rip. Your fucking lungs. Out." Franky all but growled, lifting the form sprawled on the street to his eye level - which was pretty damn high.

Whimpering like a puppy, the man who had the first taste of Frankyfist fished a key out of his back pocket, holding it shakily in front of Franky before being dropped to the ground and stepped on, just in case he'd try to run. Franky wanted to pummel him good, the guy's face still resembled a human's and he would like to rearrange it, but Robin came first.

The cuffs slid off easily after being unlocked, and Franky finally let the man go, seeing as how this was the real key. He hoisted the still weak Robin onto his massive shoulder, securing her in a comfortable position.

"And you damn well better not touch my girl again, you read me?"

A scream of terror from the thug was plenty enough for an answer.

"Your girl? Franky, could there be something you aren't telling me?" Franky jerked, and was grateful for his sunglasses, shielding him from Robin's I-know-your-every-secret eyes.

"Well, all my sises* are off-limits to anyone like that." Franky didn't mention that Robin was something a little different, besides, Robin probably already knew. Damn smart woman.

"Do…do you want to, uh, get off?" Franky said as he noticed Robin was still sitting on his shoulder, his arm holding her waist for security.

"No, I'm much more comfortable here, thank you."

Franky blinked dumbly but grinned all the same, walking back towards the Sunny with his woman on his shoulder. Robin wasn't the only one who could catch a hint.

If only they had private bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>*cat whistle*<strong>

**Pho-eey, that was harder than I thought. Sorry for the shortness and the OOCharacterness and the everything. **

**Sises is an abomination of Sis, which I understand Franky calls his female friends… only it doesn't exist in plural, so sises will have to do.**


End file.
